Loving Prey
by bloomingsand
Summary: A team gets sent to Resident Evil for a 'cleanup' job. But when one of the teammates discovers the leader of the undead, all hell breaks loose. Especially for a woman who gets attention from said 'Leader'... have sequel coming up!


Loving Prey

"Come on! Leave him he's already infected!" A woman screamed to her comrad. The girl spoken to did a double take to look at the man one more time.He simply mouthed the words 'Go on' and fell to the ground unconcious waiting for his fate.She looked down in shame and ran away to catch up to her other teammates. They ran as fast as they could to find some shelter and came across a broken down greyhound bus half of it sticking out into the streets,while the other half hidden away in the alley. They all entered the bus from the back window, and as soon as they collected themselves, they decided to talk to one another.

"Dammit! That's the third teammate we've lost since yesterday!" said a very angry man,about 6 foot,brown shaved hair,dark eyes,and a mouth that could defen someone from a mile away.

"Would you be quiet! We're trying to hide from the son of a bitches, not let them track us down!" A woman whispered loudly;brown strait hair to her shoulders,blue eyes,kinda short but she makes it up in fighting.

"Rick,Nikki,would you two stop fighting? I mean seriously if you put enough effort into killing these things as you do in fighting eachother, all of them would be gone already."said another woman short also, but not as short as Nikki,light brown hair very short to her ears, light light blue eyes,and what she doesnt make up in fighting she makes up in handling weapons.

"Rick,Nikki,Adrien,be quiet for a second. There are a couple outside." Another woman said quiet enough for all of them to barely hear. Taller than all of the girls but not as much as Rick,blonde wavy hair to her waist,blue-silver eyes,and she has a bit of both in fighting and weaponry,but mostly majors in the strategies and plans for the team. As soon as she had seen the creatures disappear around the corner she turned to face the rest of the team from the back of the bus. "I think they are getting more intelligent."

"What'ya mean more intelligent? They can read and write now?" Rick's sarcastic tone was very noticeable to the girls. Vanessa rolled her eyes,"No, it's like they were only following us." "Well that's good right? As long as they didnt see us-" Rick got cut off from Vanessa. "No again, they saw me. They looked at me then hurriedly went that way." She pointed right. They all looked weirdly at her. "Well how does that make them smart?" Adrien spoke this time. "Rick, you remember yesterday when you were spying on one of those creatures then told us about it?" Vanessa asked. "Yeah..but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked confusedly at her. "Well when you told us, we came up with a plan to kill them.And we did it successfully i'll admit." "sooo?" Nikki said to her waiting her to go on. "Well, I think they're copying us."

All three looked at her gapingly."Copying us?! How the hell did you come up with that?" Rick shouted at her. "They did the same thing we did.They found out where we were,then instead of attacking,they went to come up with a plan to kill us." Vanessa said while walking towards her team. "Well if their 'copying us'" Adrien said while infisizing on copying us with quotes with his fingers,"wouldnt they have to have a leader to do that?"

"That's what is confusing me." Vanessa said with her hand on her chin pacing the bus. "I mean they would have to have a leader right? How else could they be so organized like this? Every time we see them they are in packs of four or five. Someone or something has to be controlling them."

"Okay, now you're creeping me out." Nikki said with a bit of worry in her voice, "I mean I know we haven't gotten that much sleep or hardly eaten anything since we first got here,but maybe this stuff has finally gotten to you're head." "No I think she's right." replied Adrien. Rick and Nikki looked at her quizically while Vanessa still trying to figure out the next plan. "It makes sense to me,but the only question I got is why hasnt this leader person come after us himself? He's gotta be more smart and stronger than the rest of these things right?" Adrien questioned to all of them. "Alright, alright,I'll admit it does sound convincing," Rick started,"but what're we gonna do about it?"

"Aha!" Everyone turned in surprise at Vanessa after 20 minutes of silence. "What's the one place that's got plenty of ammunition,security,and probobly still in good condition?" Everyone looked at eachother for an answer."umm, a police station?" Nikki stated. "Exactly! we can go there for shelter until backup arrives." "Yeah but how are we going to get there? The police station is like 4 blocks away." Rick replied surprisingly non sarcasticly. "Dont worry I got a pretty good idea how to get there." Vanessa replied with a coy smile on her lips.

"You see that truck over there?" Vanessa asked Adrien. She nodded in reply. "Okay,that's the one." "How do you know it works?" Nikki asked still looking strait ahead to the truck. "The fronts not busted up,only the back,and I know how to hotwire." Vanessa said. "Okay Adrien you remember what to do right?" "yep,cover you while you go outside with Rick and hotwire the truck, then when you got it hotwired,you pick me and Nikki up." Vanessa simply nodded. "Alright you ready Rick?" "You know it" he replied with a smile. "Okay go!" They both quickly hopped out of the back of the bus, and sneakily ran towards the said truck. About 10 feet away from it,behind another torn to shreds car, Vanessa signed Rick to run up to the side of the truck. He quickly sprinted to the side of the truck and slammed his back up against beside the door of the truck. He made a swift movement with his hand saying its safe and with that Vanessa ran to him. While running towards Rick,he quickly opened the door so she can just run in the car and work immediately on the truck.

About 3 feet away from Rick and the truck,Vanessa noticed something on the roof of one of the buildings overhead of Rick. It was a man,or it looked like it from that distance, and he was holding something. He looked down at the truck, then gazed towards her. He had a smile on his face,then in a moment held the bazooka and aimed it at the truck. Vanessa gaped wide in horror as he looked away from her and was concentrating on his shot.

"Rick! Get away from the truck!" She screamed at him. "wha-" he looked up to see a huge creature holding a bazooka toward his direction. He quickly pushed himself off of the truck and sprinted toward Vanessa. Vanessa still looking at the beast not moving an inch, Rick just grabbed her hand and dragged her as far away from the shot as possible. They jumped and fell down to the ground from the impact of the blow. With the truck totalled now,the creature now gazed at the team's hideout. With another smile and a monstorus yell, starting to reload for his next shot.

Vanessa looked up at the bus,then back at the man, and noticed he was loading another round in his gigantic weapon. She quickly got up and dragged Rick up to his feet and yelled "Guys get out of the bus! Now!" They quickly followed and jumped out of the bus to where vanessa and rick were standing. "Now hurry and run!" Vanessa ran towards the police station with the rest of them closely behind. Without noticing the creature, he noticed that they had run out of site while he was reloading and simply grunted but looked like a smirk. Now it was time to start the hunt.

After running a good two blocks, they ran into what looked to be a small inn,and bolted the doors shut. Vannessa kept pacing around the lounge with her head in her hands while Rick was trying to catch his breath. Nikki and Adrien were still a bit skeptical about what happened, all they seen was the truck blow up. Adrien opened her mouth to ask what happened when Rick shouted "What the hell was that thing?!" He obviously was asking Vanessa. She stopped pacing and shook her head," I dont know,but I think that was the leader."

"So you're telling me that this 'thing' had a bazooka and knew what we were doing?" Nikki asked after they had told her and Adrien the whole story. "Yep pretty much,looks like Vanessa was right after all..Vanessa?" They had moved to a more comfortable and less revealing part of the hotel, an old office with plenty of sofas and 2 desks which looked like it had never been touched. Vanessa was sitting in a chair again with her head in her hands. Nikki got up off the sofa and sat in front of her. "Are you okay? You havent spoken much since the incident." Vanessa looked up from her hands and towards Nikki. "It looked at me as if it were planning something. Like we were his prey. As if it were some kind of sick game." Adrien and Rick looked at eachother and planted themselves on the sofa next to Vanessa. All of a sudden Adrien jumped up out of her seat and pulled her gun out of her holster. "Adrien what's wrong?" Nikki asked. "I just heard something come from the back of the building." Rick shot up and pulled his gun out as well. "I'll go check it out, you three go to the front and come around to the back, just in case." Nikki did the same as the other two and Vanessa just got up without pulling her gun out. "Alright let's go."

Rick had his back to the wall,peeking around every corner in the hallway towards the back of the motel. Just as he was about to the door, he heard another noise, only it was the sound of a trash can toppling over. Now right at the door, he held out one hand to the door, while the other hand had his gun with the index finger on the trigger. In a quick second he busted the door down and aimed at just air. He looked to his left and seen nothing but a little raccoon looking for some grub in the trashcan. "Well I just had a heartattack for nothing." He replied sighly to himself. All of a sudden he felt a prescence behind him and looked up to see nothing but black.

The girls headed out the door,and noticed that it was nighttime."We must've stayed in there for quite a while." said Adrien looking around the corner of the inn. "Do you think Rick is okay?" Nikki stated out of the blue. Vanessa and Adrien looked at eachother and decided that Adrien ask her. "Nikki, do you have feelings for Rick?" Nikki stopped and turned around to both of them. "No!! well..." She looked down at her gun and fiddled with it for a while. Just then they heard Rick yell,then silence.All three of them ran as quickly as they could to the back of the building.

"Rick!" Nikki screamed and ran to him as fast as he could. Obviously Nikki didnt notice what Adrien and Vanessa did. They just stood still in shock at what was about several feet in front of them. The creature looked directly at the two, then at the hysterical girl with Rick on his back from being thrown at the high gate of the inn. It looked back at us, threw his bazooka down, then went strait for Nikki and Rick.

Vanessa quickly ran in front of Nikki,who was treating to Rick's wounds, and Rick barely concious,and threw her arms out. Blocking the creature from them. "No! Please don't hurt them." Vanessa pleaded to the being in front of her. While he was too busy cocking his head to the side at the girl, Adrien snuck up behind him and aimed her gun at his head. With inhuman speed, he held up his hand and hit Adrien to the side, with her landing on broken glass and tearing her arm. "Adrien!" Vanessa screamed toward her friend with worry. When she looked back up at the creature,he smirked and lifted his other arm and grabbed her neck and slammed her against the solid gate beside Nikki's head.

Nikki looked up only to see Vanessa being choked by the beast. In one quick motion,she held her gun up and quickly shot the beast in the leg. As he screamed in pain, she didnt notice the tentacle coming out of his back and knocking her over to where Adrien was sitting holding her arm. Vanessa chokingly looked at the being holding her neck tightly. Without warning he stuck out his tongue and started to lick her face and neck. Liking the taste, he didnt even notice Rick sititing up painfully and shooting the monster in the arm that was holding Vanessa. He screamed out in the sky as he let Vanessa go and she quickly tried to get Rick up, "No, I'm not going to make it. My legs broken. I'll hold him off while you three get out of here." "But Rick-" "I said go!" He pushed her over to where Adrien and Nikki were sitting. She looked back only to see Rick getting ready to shoot the monster again. Once he did, that was her que to get Nikki and Adrien out of there and fast.

Once Vanessa carefully got Adrien up and Nikki recovered, they quickly ran to the door. Vanessa holding the door open for the two, she saw Rick being picked up by the creature,both of them bloodied up, first Adrien went in, then Nikki stopped to look at Rick,"No! we have to save him!" "Nikki just go! He cant be saved, he just said for us to go!" Vanessa pushed her into the door right before Rick looked up at the beast and dropped his gun from fatigue,and spat in the monster's face. The monster yelled in anger and the tentacle from his back and Vanessa had seen the creature spear Rick right in the center of his ribcage. Frozen in place,the creature dropped the lifeless corpse and looked back at Vanessa.

She quickly closed the door behind her and bolted it shut. Vanessa looked around for something heavy and found a chair in the hallway. Grabbing the chair she jammed it up against the doorknob hoping he wasnt as strong as he looked. She cautiously put her ear to the door and luck must've been on her side because she didnt hear anything on the other side. With a quick sigh she ran to where Nikki and Adrien were.

In the lobby, the three of them were silent for a few minutes, until Adrien broke the silence with a loud cry in agony. Vanessa ran over to her and looked back at Nikki who was still shivering from the encounter and loss of her friend/lover. "You're bleeding quite badly. Nikki come help Adrien while I go check to see if the elevator works."

"Why are you doing that?" Adrien asked. "Because we're going to hide out in the hotel rooms. It must have bathrooms in them so we can clean your wounds." Nikki quietly went over to Adrien and supported Nikki with her arm. Vanesssa went over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. A pleasant ding was heard. _'so far so good'_ Vanessa thought to herself. Then in just a few seconds, the doors opened and waited to be entered. She looked back at Nikki and Adrien with a smile and proceeded to the elevator.

In the elevator, they decided to go to the top floor, since they thought it would be pretty safe up there. While waiting for it to open, they were all wondering

of why they were here in the first place. "Oh yeah," Vanessa said,"we volunteered after they said the other team didnt make it." "Who were they agian? I think I knew one of them,wasnt one of the guys' name Chris?" Adrien asked. "Yep, then there was Jill,and Cooper, and some more people from our district." Vanessa finished. "Why?" Nikki asked finally speaking,"why did we volunteer?" she sounded distant, as though she were thinking of something else. "Well the object was to finish their job and rid the city of these viral things." Vanessa stated."I volunteered because it was the right thing to do and nothing more mattered to me then," Adrien said "Now I dont give a rat's ass. I just want to go home." "I joined because,because Rick wanted me to." Nikki stated tearfully. "I joined because maybe there were survivors and we could help them.But now I even doubt if we'll make it out of here in one piece. With that man out there." Vanessa had chills run down her spine and that didnt go unnoticed by the other two.

When they all heard a ding and the elevator doors opened,they quietly stepped out of the doors into a pretty decent hallway. "It looks brand new up here." Vanessa said absentmindedly. "Okay, Nikki, Adrien, go to that room at the end. I'll go to the one across from it." "why are we doing that?" asked Adrien. "Because the one i'm going in is going to be the shower room. And the one you're going in is the medic room. I'll get both of you some towels." Vanessa ran down the hallway to the room on the right, while Nikki and Adrien looked at eachother and just walked toward the 'medic room'. When they got there Vanessa was already in the room with towels on the bed, while there was a bucket of hot water on the floor next to the bed. Vanessa came out of the bathroom with twesers in her hands. "Hey where did you find those-" "Dont ask," Vanessa cut her short.

"Alright you got everything you need?" Vanessa asked to Nikki. "Yeah but why arent you going to do this?" "Well for one I suck at nursing stuff and two I'm afraid of blood." Vanessa stated to her confused friend. Adrien had a look of worry on her face toward Vanessa. "Hey V, what happened to you when I was thrown on the ground and Nikki knocked unconcious?" "Yeah last thing I remembered you were being choked by him." Vanessa looked at them and suddenly widened her eyes at the memory of what happened. She started to shake and studder at her words,"H-he.." She rubbed her neck and Nikki and Adrien noticed big hand marks on her throat. Vanessa took a big breath. "While you were both knocked out, he,he.." "Well come on out with it! What did he do to you?" Adrien and Nikki said getting impatient and worried at the same time. "He just choked me. That's all." They both looked at eachother oddly. "Are you sure? because if he did anything else i'm gonna-" "He didnt do anything else okay!?" Vanessa replied quite loudly. "He didnt, really,you dont have to worry.Now i'll be in the next room taking a shower,because I reek." she smiled warmly."And then when i'm done,it'll be one of your turns ok?" "Alright,but hurry up because I just noticed that I smell too." Adrien said while Nikki looked at her weird."You just noticing that now?" All of them just busted out laughing. "Okay,see ya in a bit." then Vanessa was out the door.

"Thank goodness I get to take a show-" she took a look at the bathroom,"whoa." It was the biggest bathroom she has ever seen. With a huge window to the left, you could see quite a beautiful view from the city that was practically dead. _'hmm,no curtains. well i am on the top floor and i dont think zombies are pervs.'_ She quietly laughed to herself and locked the window for extra security. She turned around to look at the shower and it was breathtaking. White marble covering the shower walls, with a big sliding glass door. "This place is bigger than my apartment." she said to herself. She looked in the mirror that went across that covered the whole side of the wall connected to it was the sink. She turned around to close the door and lock it,when she turned around back at the mirror she thought she saw a shadow beside the window. "I swear my mind needs to get checked." and after that remark she started to take off her boots.

"Ow! Would you be careful with that thing?" Adrien shouted at her friend."Well it's got to come out somehow,and this is the only option.If you want you can bite on this." Nikki handed her a bandana from her pocket and gestured it to her mouth. "Alright give me it." Adrien took it with her other hand and bit down hard on the fabric. "Ogae,go." Adrien muffled through the bandana. Nikki quickly picked the glass with the twesers as fast as she could.

After she removed her button up shirt and mini skirt she just realized something. "What if there's no water?" she hurriedly went to check if the water turned on.Luckily, when she turned the knob on hot,it quickly poured out of the faucet and was instantly hot. "thank goodness." hurriedly took off her bra and panties and jumped in the shower.

"Alright I'm done." Nikki said proudly. Adrien opened one eye and spit the bandana out of her mouth."You sure? That's like the third time you said that." Adrien said worriedly. "Yes I'm sure I checked it twice and there's no more shards in it. So now we can clean it and you'll be done." Suddenly Nikki yelped in pain. "Nikki what's wrong?" "Ow my stomach.That's where that freak show hit me." She slowly pulled up her shirt and revealed a blistered almost blue line across her lower stomach. "Oh my gosh Nikki why didnt you notice this before?" Adrien asked shocked. "Blisters take a while for you to notice them." "Well we're gonna have to wash that real good. There's no telling what kind of diseases that thing has." She sighed "Alright when I wash out your wound you go get some cold wash cloths okay?" Just then they heard something from outside very faint,but it was still there. Nikki quickly ran over to the window to only see nothing. She closed the window,locked it,and closed the curtains.Then she went over to the door and deadbolted it and chained it across. "V said no matter what, if we hear anything we were supposed to lock everything in the room and not come out until she gives us the signal." Nikki stated to Adrien still sitting on the bed.Adrien now remembering,she smiled "besides it was probobly nothing anyway. Who could climb a five story building?"

Vanessa sighed deeply,finally relaxed. After 3 days of no showering,she felt wonderfully clean. but no matter how hot she kept turning on the faucet,she always felt a cold draft comiing from outside the shower. _'it must be the air conditioning in the room. thats all'_ she thought hopefully. After 5 minutes of scrubbing,relaxing,and washing the heck out of her hair,she decided to get out. When she stepped out of the shower she noticed something.There wasn't a cold draft anymore. _'maybe the air conditioner turned off...?'_ now she thought worriedly."Gosh! get it through your head V.There's no one watching you!" She opened the door and grabbed for the towel on the rack next to the shower, only to notice it wasnt there anymore. _'where the..'_ she then noticed it was a few feet from the rack on the floor. _'must've fell that's all..'_ she got out of the shower,bent down for the towel,and hurriedly covered her body.

When she got dressed,quite quickly,she started drying her hair with her towel. After that was done,she put on her boots,and opened the door to be welcomed by a cool breeze._ 'sigh.thank goodness i was right.'_ As she went to get her gun that she had laid down on the dresser beside the bed,she felt a presence behind her. She gasped and looked up from her gun. _'theres nothing behind me,there's nothing behind me.'_ she kept repeating it into her head as she slowly turned around,only to come face to face with the one thing that has frightened her through this whole dilemma. "oh please no." she whispered to herself.

"That actually feels a lot better now,thank Nik." Adrien said to her friend after she got finished bandaging her wound with the bandana and some of Nikki's bottom pants leg."Alright go get the--ow!" Nikki held her stomach in pain. "Hang on Nik,i'll go get some cold washcloths." Adrien quickly ran to the bathroom and watered some washcloths with freezing cold water from the sick. "ok,nikki hold up your shirt." Nikki held up her shirt and the blister was sticking out but it looked like the bruise was getting better. "ready?" she asked cautiously. "ok hurry." Nikki shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.

The creature stared at her intently,his hand twitching slightly._'what does he want from me?'_ Then she suddenly realized something._ 'wait he came out from the bathroom. I was being watched!!'_ She looked at him in the eyes in pure terror. His eyes held something mysterious she couldnt quite place,but she didnt like it. He just stood there watching her, not moving a muscle. "wha-what d-do you w-want f-from me?" she managed to ask the creature. Could he even speak? He had no lips, just sharp to the point teeth,and in that mouth is a sharp,slimy,long tongue that cant keep to it's self. All he did was breathe a very long,heated breath and stepped closer. Her mind was blank, all she could think about was why he was doing this to her and what he was going to do to her. She finally cleared her head enough to remember the gun on the dresser. She turned around and in one second she turned back around gun aiming towards him.

"Hey Nikki?" Adrien asked with curiosity in her voice while she was cleaning her wound. "Did you ever do anything with him?" Nikki quickly sat up and just stared at Adrien in shock. "Why are you asking that?" "I dont know just wondering." Nikki looked down "Yes I did...I really loved him you know?" Nikki looked back up at her,"I gave him something I never gave anyone else..you know what im talking about?" Adrien looked at her curiously."Well even though I am a lesbian,yes,I have given my girlfriend back home the same thing." They both smiled at eachother. "Do you think Vanessa ever did that?" Nikki asked. "No! I dont think she'll ever do that unless she's forced..." she started to smile then realized something."wait a minute..." Adrien thought for a moment. "Do you think Venessa told the truth? About just being choked by that thing?" Adrien asked hurriedly. "I dont know it didnt seem like it.why?" "Those things can smell blood right?" Adrien asked out of the blue. "yeaaahh.but why does that-" "What if that creature took Venessa because she has pure blood?" "Adrien, that's crazy we dont even know if she IS a virgin or not." Adrien wondered for a moment."Yeah I guess you're right.well since V takes EXTREMELY long showers I guess we'll have to wait a while." They both smiled at eachother and Adrien went back to work on bandaging Nikki's wound.

Venessa backed up a couple of steps,but everytime she did, the creature would repeat it only forward. She was concentrating on her aim, when she noticed something.The bullet wounds were gone. It was like he was never shot at. _'oh right he's undead he cant die. its useless.i might as well give up right now.'_ But she just couldnt let go of the gun. Too frightened to drop the gun,afraid that he'll attack as soon as she gives up. Something worse happened as she realized she was close to the wall next to the door.

Then he started moving toward Venessa. "Stop! I swear I'll shoot you if you get any close-" She wasnt able to finish. With inhuman speed he pinned her against the wall,grabbing her wrist with the gun in one hand, and putting his other hand on the top of her chest to keep her pinned. He grunted and moved his head toward her hand with the gun. She looked up at the creature then back to her hand and she noticed he was rubbing her hand with his index finger. _'he wants me to let go of the gun.oh what's the use.'_ and with that thought she lowered her head down and dropped the gun creating a loud thud on the ground. What she didnt notice was the wide smile coming from the creature.

"Okie dokie all done!" Adrien said happily to Nikki. "Gosh I havent heard that word since Venessa started saying it." "Yeah well she kinda got me into saying that." Adrien smiled down at Nikki. "Does it feel better?" "Yeah a lot better! Sorry you had to use your overshirt as a bandage though.." Nikki rubbed the back of her head with one of her hands and smiled sheepishly at Adrien. "Yeah well atleast I have an undershirt!" "Hey what is that supposed to mean? Just because I dont like wearing undershirts doesnt mean its weird!" Nikki shouted jokingly. "suuure." Nikki pulled her shirt back down and went into the bathroom."Hey where are you going?" Adrien asked. "Venessa didnt even realize that there was another shower in here. So I'm taking one be back in a few." "Dont take too long though.You run all the hot water out and i'm gonna strangle you!!"

He started moving closer to her face, while letting go of her hand,he put it beside her head to where she was trapped. Then he went down to her neck and started to inhale her scent. _'what is he doing?! oh why me?'_ He came back up to her face and smiled even more. when he got a little closer to her,she instantly out of reflex put her hands on his stomach,since he was like 7 feet tall and she was only a little taller than Adrien . He looked down to her hands and grunted. Then with one hand, he simply grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. She whimpered slightly from the contact. He tried getting closer to her,but he would have to go to his knees. With his one hand on her hands,he quickly lifted her up to his face. He smirked with his lipless grin. She couldnt take it anymore,"what do you want from me?!" she shouted at him with fear intent in her voice. He breathed a heavy and said only one word.But that one word scared her more than anything she has ever felt before just now.

"Puuurreee..."

"That feels much better." Nikki said walking out of the bathroom."Thank goodness you only take 10 minutes.Any hot water?" "Well kinda but I would wait a few seconds before going in there."Nikki wrapped the towel around her head to dry her hair and so her clothes wouldnt get wet. After a minute or so Adrien walked in the bathroom.As soon as she opened the door steam entered the room."Please let there be hot water." Adrien pleaded to herself. "Yes Adrien there is. You think Venessa fell in the shower or something?" Nikki looked down and thought about it."Nah.She's probobly taking a nap or thinking about a plan. You know how she likes to be left alone when she's thinking." Nikki looked at Adrien. "Ok,but dont take too long I dont like being alone."

The creature,now looking ahead to her,got closer to her face. Venessa couldnt think of anything to do. _'wait.my legs! i can kick him off of me,get my gun,and run like hell to get help.'_ She moved her legs slowly.Her feet were level with his knees.She decided she was going to kick him in the stomach.As soon as she picked up her legs as quick as she could,he was just to fast.He lowered her down a bit to his neck and put a huge leg in between hers. She could smell the blood and gun powder on his jacket,and could hear the leather crinkling a bit when he bent his knee to adjust his leg between hers. _'dammit! now its hopeless.'_ Venessa looked up at him again,he grunted and had a look of excitement? She couldnt quite place it,but she soon forgot all the ideas in her head when he rubbed his leg in a circular motion against her sensitive region. She went wide eyed and looked at him,he lowered his head to hers and opened his mouth. His elongated tongue slithered around his teeth and out towards her mouth. He licked her lips for entrance,but she kept her mouth shut. He sighed deeply as if in disapproval. He cupped her cheek and tried to open her mouth,but she was determined not to give her first kiss to 'him.' Then he had a smile on his face,and lowered his hand,carressed her neck,went lower to circle her breast with his finger. She shut her eyes tightly. He was massaging her left breast,then out of nowhere he pinched her nipple. She opened her eyes wide and gasped from the unknown contact. He took this and quickly put his tongue in her mouth and 'kissed' her.

The bathroom door opened to reveal a freaked out Nikki with now dry hair going in there so she wouldnt be alone. "Nik? Is that you? Gosh dont do that you scared me half to death!" "Sorry I just hate to be alone." NIkki placed herself on the toilet beside the dark curtained shower. "I've only been in here for five minutes." "Yeah well I got freaked out okay?" Adrien popped her head out of the shower."How'd you get freaked out?" "Well I thought I heard growling outside the room,but I looked through the peephole and there was nothing there." Adrien thought about what to say while putting her head back in the shower. "Maybe it was just your imagination." "Yeah..maybe."

Venessa hated herself. She is kissing a creature,which is touching her everywhere and holding her down. He wrapped his tongue around hers and started to massage it.This felt very weird to her.It may have been her first kiss,but he was kissing her with his teeth. _'This feels so wrong. but it feels...good. oh gosh what do I do? do i just give up and stop resisting? I cant do anything about it.So i might as well..' _She left it at that and relaxed into his touch and closed her eyes to kiss back. He opened his eyes to see hers closed. He then noticed that she wasnt tense anymore when he touched her. He stopped carressing her lower back and took his leg out from between hers.He reached up his arm to cup her cheek softly in his rough hand.

Adrien enjoying the so far seven minutes in the shower,Nikki looked on the other side of her to the half way fogged mirror. She turned away from it and put her hands under her chin in boredom. "Hey Adrien?" Adrien hummed as a yes. "How far do you think V HAS gone with a guy?" Adrien thought of this as a weird question,talking about her friend like this,"I dont know.but I do know she said that she would only kiss a guy IF she loved him.And I dont think she has been in love for a while now." "Yeah,you're probobly right.Do you want to ask her when she comes back?" Adrien immediately said,"Definitely."

After a few minutes of silence,Nikki got a sly smile on her face."Hey Adrien,what do you think she's dreaming about?" Adrien poked her head out again only to see Nikki's sly smile on her face,she put her head back in the shower."Do you think?-Nikki you perv!" "Hey it's not me.Of course if I was a virgin until I was 20 I would be having some good dreams too." Adrien thought about it,then smiled herself."You're right I would too." They both started laughing at themselves."What kind of dream do you think she's dreaming about?" Nikki asked while still laughing. "Probobly a romantic one." Adrien paused from laughter."A handsome prince charming to sweep her off her feet." "That's Venessa for you, even her dreams seem perfect." They stopped laughing to catch their breath."I'll be out in a minute,can you survive a few minutes outside the bathroom?" Nikki jokingly put her hand to her chin. "I think I can." and with that she went out the door and closed it behind her.

Venessa opened one of her eyes to look at the creature._ 'what am i doing?! i dont even know his name! does he even have one? oh god,what if he's infected!? what is he going to do to me after he's done doing this?'_ After a few minutes of kissing her,he brought his head back and slowly let his tongue escape her mouth. When he stood straight up he slouched down over her. With his left hand, he brought it down to her face. With the back of his hand he slowly carressed her cheek,and steadily ran his hand down to her neck,and stopped at the top of her button up shirt._ 'what's he gonna d-' _Her thoughts stopped dead as she felt him unbuttoning her shirt. She looked down at his hand,practically covering her whole chest, working on the second button.Venessa mustered up the courage to look up at him."P-plese dont..." She closed her eyes as a tear slowly made it's way down to her chin. He made a grunting noise and licked the tear away,and continued unbuttoning her shirt._'no,no,no..this cant be happening.i'm scared, i dont want to lose my virginity yet!'_ She looked up at him once more,while he was concentrating on his third button. _'no!'_ With that thought she kicked up one of her legs and kicked the wall behind her.

Adrien came out of the bathroom with already her hair almost dry. "Dang that hit the spot." she said to her friend. Nikki sat up from the bed and smiled at her. "Man I dont know about you but i'm freaking tired! Maybe we should stay the night here. I mean nobody has even been up here before. We'll be safe right?" Adrien sat at the bottom of the bed. "Well I guess Venessa was thinking the same thing. She's been in there for like almost an hour now." Nikki scooted beside her sitting indian style. "Well I'm hitting the sack. Looks like-" Nikki stopped and they both looked at the door. A faint knocking came from outside the room."Do you hear that?" "It doesnt sound like someone was knocking on our door. It sounds like someone knocking in another room." Then suddenly it stopped. Nothing was heard except dead silence.

The creature stopped his actions and quickly slammed his whole body against hers and covered her mouth with his other hand.Venessa's screams were mumbled by his rough hand slowly pressing harder on her to make her stop screaming and squirming. Then she felt it. Something huge bulging in his pants. _'oh my gosh. dont faint..dont..'_ She soon stopped moving and screaming. She shook her head to stay concious. He growled at her menacingly. He took his hand off of her mouth and roughly ripped her shirt open to reveal A white tube top barely covering her perky breasts. His growl turned into a smirk as he looked down at her licking his teeth excitingly.

Nikki and Adrien quickly shot up from the bed. "Do think V's in trouble?" Adrien asked. "I dont know but I'm making sure she's not." she ran over to the nightstand,got both of their guns and threw one to Adrien. "Come on." And with that said,they unlocked the door and quietly but hurriedly ran across the hall.

"Who are you?" came the faint whisper from Venessa. The creature looked at her face and lost his smirk._'might as well know his name.'_ He krept down to her level,eye to eye,and growled the name,"Nemesiss..." She looked back and forth to his eyes,trying to figure out why he's doing this. Why did he not kill her like Rick? Why just her and not Nikki or Adrien? Because she was pure? A virgin? Then she felt the slimy tongue lick the top of her peeks. She started to whimper,when she heard a knock at the door.

"V? Are you okay?" She heard Nikki ask through the door. Venessa went to open her mouth,but Nemesis just slammed his body against hers again. Temporarily knocking the breath out of her,but instead of quieting her with his hand,he put his mouth atop hers. And his hand went straight to her throat.

"Venessa,we heard something in your room. Did you fall or something?" It was Adrien this time. Venessa heard the door jiggle. Noticing it being locked,Nikki looked at Adrien in worry.

Nemesis took his mouth off of hers and said a faint growl,but he said "Killl..." Venessa knew what he meant. If she said a word he would kill them. Venessa looked at him pleadingly, hoping he could see in her eyes to not kill them. He grunted and let her slide down the wall slowly,and released her hands from over her head. But as quickly as he did, one of his tentacles grabbed her right hand and twisted it behind her back. He was smart. That was her shooting hand. "Venessa,if you dont answer wer'e going to knock the door-"

"Coming. Just give me a second." When she said second she made a slight whimper from his tentacle slightly squeezing her wrist. She knew what that meant to. If she sighned anything to them to give him away he would kill them. Either way he was getting what he wanted. She went to the door and he went behind it. Keeping the tentacle and him out of sight from the other two women. She noticed that her shirt was still unbuttoned and part of it was ripped. Venessa thought quickly and buttoned what she could. The rest she covered up with her arm. She opened the door and made it look like she was sleepy. _'i should have been an actress..they look pretty convinced.'_

"yawn What is it guys?" Nikki and Adrien looked at her oddly. Nikki whispered to Adrien in her ear. "Why is she not opening the door all the way?" Adrien shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Venessa. It looked like she had been crying.

"Uh, V, are you okay? Have you been crying?" Adrien asked her. Venessa quickly answered,"Uh no,there's something in here and it gave me the sniffles." She pretended to itch her nose convincingly.

"Well we heard something coming from this room..knocking or beating on the wall?" Nikki asked the 'sleepy' woman. Venessa thought for a minute. With a slight squeeze on her right hand,she quickly stated,"I hit the wall when I was asleep." Nik and Adrien looked at her,then at eachother,then at their friend in concern as Venessa winced in pain again.

"No seriously guys,i'm fine,we're just going to spend-sniff-the night here and i'll see you both in the morning okay?" Venessa had a smile on her face,but her eyes held a certain sadness to them,Adrien and Nikki could see that.

"Alright V,tell us the truth,what happened when we were both knocked out by that brute? What did he do to you?" Nikki with determination in her voice asked her friend. Adrien nodded to her in question also. Venessa looked at both of them,then looked at the corner of her eye behind the door to see the creature staring at her intently. Obviously angry at the two for taking so long. If she didnt get them out of here quick,they would die._'my friends arent going to die. its me or them.and i choose me.'_

"I already told you nothing happened."she said quite harshly at them."I'm fine,i just need some sleep,i'll talk to you two in the morning okay?!" At this point she shed a tear,but quickly wiped it away.But not as fast as she hoped. Nikki and Adrien looked at eachother again."Ok,ok V, we'll see you in the morning. About ten or eleven sound good?" Nikki said reassuringly.

"It sounds great, i'll set my alarm." Venessa said with a nervous laugh at the end and rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. She felt the tentacle rub her right hand and start to rub her lower back saying to hurry. With a quick 'night' to eachother the tentacle behind her pushed the door quite hard in their faces.

"Gosh cranky much?" Adrien said while walking back to her room. Nikki backed up a bit,but was looking down to her friend. "Nik? What's wrong with you?" "Didnt you see that?" Nikki looked up to her friend. "See what?" Adrien looked confused. Nikki took Adrien's arm and went to their room and locked the door. "The look on her face when she said she would see us in the morning? or when she was crying?!" Adrien looked down as she sat on the bed and twiddled her thumbs. "Yeah I saw it." "Well? Why was she crying? And why did she try to get rid of us in a hurry? I'm telling you something is wrong." Nikki sat on the bed next to her friend and stared into space thinking. "Maybe she had a bad dream and didnt want to talk about it." Nikki raised an eyebrow at Adrien. "Then can you explain why she was wincing in pain every time she said something? Or when she kept looking around? Or hey, when she-" "I get it I get it.Something must be wrong with her." Nikki rubbed her temples in annoyance. "But what? I know she's still lying about what happened to her." Adrien turned her head to see Nikki now covering her eyes with her hands. Then Adrien suddenly remembered something that happened.

_**flashback:**_

_**"Adrien!"**_ _**she had been hit to the side of the gate. "Ahh!" she reminisced the pain in her arm. Then a few minutes later she had seen Nikki being thrown over next to her,hitting the back of her head on the gate and immediately passing out. Adrien looked back to Rick,then she saw the creature choking Venessa.**_

_**Adrien tried supporting her weight to her arms,trying to get up to help her friend. "Ve-" She suddenly screamed in pain and held her arm tightly to try to stop the bleeding. She looked back up to her friend in need and saw something that made Venessa yelp in surprise and terror. Adrien squinted her eyes from her vision getting blurry from the pain in her arm. She saw the monster taking out his tongue and started to lick her face and neck. Adrien gaped in horror at the sight before her. That's when Rick painfully got up and shot the monster in the arm. **_

"Adrien?" Nikki waved a hand in front of her face. "Adrien? Adrien!!" Said girl shook her head and looked at Nikki in fear. "What? Adrien what is it?" "I think I remember what happened." Nikki went wide eyed. "Well?" Nikki waited impatiently for an answer. Adrien told her what she remembered and looked back at Nikki who was gaping at her. "Are you sure that's what happened? Beacause that's disgusting!" "I dont think I can make up something like that." Nikki thought for a minute. "Ok, first thing in the morning,we'll confront her. Until then, we better get as much sleep as we can." Adrien went to the other bed beside her and with a goodnight to eachother they both turned out the lights and passed out from exhaustion.

Right after Nemesis closed the door,he locked it, and returned to the same spot they were at first. With the tentacle still on her arm and she didnt follow, he unwrapped the tentacle from her wrist and turned her around by her waist. He smiled that same lustful smile at her and took his tentacle and ripped her shirt open again,tearing one of the buttons on the bottom of it. Out of reflex,Venessa tried to cover up,and blushed a deep shade of red. He just shook his head and wrapped around her and jerkingly slammed her into him. With a slight "Oof" from Venessa,she realized she had her hands on his chest and her leg went right in between his legs,barely missing his member.

She tried to push off of him,but he just circled his arms and rested his hands right on her backside. Eyes widening yet again,she blushed crimson. "Wh-what are y-you going t-to do to m-me?" she asked studdering from embarrassment. She was actually getting used to his form and the way he looked. He squeezed her butt with one of his hands and smiled saying "Miiinne..."

He started caressing up and down under her shirt at the small of her back.Venessa quickly put her hands down off of his chest,but couldnt get her leg out from between his. When she put her hands down at her sides,he grabbed the openings of her shirt and slowly pulled it off of her. Venessa,too busy trying to get her leg out from between his,just noticed that her shirt had been discarded to the floor.She felt the cold breeze hit her from the air conditioner hit her perked breasts,making her nipples harden through her tube top. This only made Nemesis more aroused as he turned her around and put her against the wall. Still trying to take her leg out,she realized that she could feel it getting bigger with her trying to escape from his grip. Venessa looked up at him and he was looking at her hardened breasts.He started to rub and massage them,making her yelp in surprise. After constant struggles,she finally got her leg free.But what she didnt know was that after she did,he took his right hand and grabbed her leg and brought it around him.

_'Great.now im in a more awkward position.'_ Then all of a sudden, she felt a really cold breeze hit her. He jerked down her tube top and pinched her nipple. Out of nowhere,she moaned. Liking the sound,he went down to one of her breasts,and started to lick it. With his hand on her thigh,he started to move up and down,caressing the soft skin. Venessa's mind was blank. Never feeling this before,she didnt know how to react to it. Then he stopped, he looked at her and was smelling her body. _'what is he do- oh my gosh,what is that?' _She looked down,feeling something soak her panties. He smiled evilly at her,and grabbed her hands and put them over her head. "Hey, what are you doing?" He didnt reply,all he did was just lift her up a little,and started rubbing her inner thigh. Venessa gasped loudly and quickly closed her thighs. He grunted in annoyance and simply spread her legs with his hand started rubbing her foreign region. She shut her eyes and closed her mouth trying her hardest not to moan. He noticed her closing her eyes and he nudged her with his head to make her look at him. As soon as she opened her eyes, in a swift motion,his hand went in her panties and was rubbing her core. Whimpering she plead with her eyes to make him stop,but it was too late.With one digit,he placed it at her core and started fingering her. She screamed in pain but it was quickly quieted by his mouth.

Venessa's pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as she was moaning in the creatures' mouth. He took his mouth off of hers so he could hear her moan to him. Every thrust into her,was making him more and more hard. He heard a faint "Nem-" before she started to moan louder. _'she said my nammee...'_ What did those other humans call her?

She felt like she was about to explode any minute now. She broke into a sweat,and couldnt stop moaning. "p-pl-" she was stopped short of her plea. "V..." _'did he just say my name?'_ She forgot what she was thinking when she suddenly felt a rush of ecstacy escape her. She breathed heavily and looked up at him. He took his hand out of her panties and put his hand to his mouth. She looked at him in embarrassement seeing the sticky looking stuff all over his hand. He smiled at her and made sure she was watching,and started licking his hand devouringly. _'it tastes so goood...'_ She stared at him with her mouth open, not believing what she saw before her. Venessa didnt know if she should feel disgusted or good that he likes it so much. Once he was finished with his hand,he looked rather disappointed at her. Nemesis looked down to her legs and back up to her with a demeaning smile towards her. "Mooooorree..."

_'I already feel tired and he wants more? How is he going to get it? I feel completely drained.'_ He dropped her leg,then turned her around,back facing the bed,picked her up,and threw her on to it. With an 'eep' she quickly backed away to the edge of the bed and covered her breasts.He 'chuckled' at her and unbuttoned his leather jacket and dropped it to the ground to reveal his very well built chest. _'for an undead man anyway. wait why am i making jokes now? I'm going to get raped and i'm turning it into a joke.' _She hugged her knees close to her chest,begging her mind that it was just a dream. But it felt very real when he grabbed her ankles and straightened her legs so he could lay on top of her. He scooted her down,only to bring her skirt up to reveal her soft,tender legs. He gazed at her form.Blonde hair spread around the bed,her still covering those beautiful mounds with her long arms,those smokey grey/blue eyes looking away at the moment. Then he started looking further downward towards her petite waist,and her long legs. Venessa looked at the creature or 'Nemesis' staring at her body. She felt wet again. _'why me?' _He let go of her ankles and put his knees on the bed. Slowly moving towards her he stopped right when his knee hit her still sensitive region. Then he put his hands on each side of her head,making sure he didnt pull or step on her hair.

Venessa stared at him in wonder. _'did he use to be human? his eyes hold life in them somehow.' _He took her left wrist that was covering the bottom part of her breasts. He put her hand on his chest. She gasped when she felt his cold,but soft skin. _'he has a heartbeat. i can barely feel it,but its there.so he is part human.'_ He slid her hand down to his abs, and stopped at the top of his pants and let go of her hand. What surprised Venessa even more was that she still had her hand there. _'what do i do now? Nikki told me something about this.'_ She remembered something that Nikki said."If you're not in the mood and they keep up, rub it with you're knee and tease 'em. That always makes them tired." _'i'm so glad Nikki told me that.i'll have to thank her later.'_ Venessa just hoped he was still human 'down there'.

Very playfully,Venessa bit her lip at him,but still had a blush on her face. She brought up her leg and touched his hardened member with her knee. He jumped a little bit in surprise, and just looked at her. Then she started stroking with her knee back and forth,creating a rhythm. He moaned in pleasure. While her hand was still at his pant line,she started to tickle him with her finger by unbuttoning his leather pants,and rubbing gently at the tip of his underwear._'i cannot believe im doing this,but maybe he'll go after he's done.'_ With that thought,she started stroking a bit harder on him,only making him harden more. While Venessa was playing with him,she didnt notice one of his tentacles come out of his back and head strait for her skirt.

She saw him smile at her,like he had something planned.All of a sudden Venessa felt something pull down her panties. "What the?Ahh!" She had seen the tentacle slide her panties off and threw them on top of his jacket. After the tentacle threw her panties,it came back and started teasing her at her 'other' hole. What Vanessa didnt know,was that his tentacles could feel too,just like his appendige,only his cemen came out of his member,not the tentacle. She pulled down her knee,and stared at him in shock and terror. "Oh no please dont" He looked at her disapprovingly,and just like before,he cupped her cheek and proceeded. He quickly pushed in and waited to adjust. She screamed in pain,only to be silenced by another tentacle entering her mouth. The vibrations from her screams made Nemesis moan louder.The tentacle slowly pushed in and out of her,again her pain turned to plesure and started to feel that same burning feeling in her gut. To make things speed up,he brought his hand down to her folds and put a digit into her core. Her muffled screams of pure bliss put the creature in thriving ecstacy. With all of her holes filled,she couldnt explain how good it felt. But this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to get tired,not excited. _'but im still a virgin arent i? my barrier hasnt broken so i must be one still. but i feel so dirty.'_ She started to feel like she was going to explode all over again,only this time it was much worse. Nemesis couldnt take much more. She felt so good to him,he knew that Venessa would belong to him after this. But he wasnt going to take her virginity yet. _'i'll wait until wer'e really alone.'_

Venessa couldnt control herself anymore. _'i think im about to explode.'_ Both sweating,even for an undead man he was sweating. She had reached her peak,and came. Nemesis followed right after feeling both her cores clenching around his finger and his tentacle,and came in his pants. His arms were tired,and he retracted his tentacles to his back and fell beside her,making sure he didnt crush her. After a minute of heavy breathing,Nemesis turned her head with his hand and kissed her roughly but passionately on the lips. Venessa was too tired to fight back so she just went along with it. Before she could react,the creature pulled her into an embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist and one hand to caress her soft blonde hair. She was surprised at first,but after a second or two her world started to fade to black and fell asleep in the arms of a monster. As soon as she was asleep he got out of bed and clothed her. Then with his knife he kept in his jacket pocket,he carved her a message into the wall,and went to the bathroom window.But not without taking one more glance at her sleeping form and smiling.

Venessa woke up screaming to the top of her lungs. She looked around the room for him,just waiting for him to pop out somewhere and rape her again. "was it a dream?" she asked herself groggily. Her clothes were still on,but when she looked at her shirt she noticed the bottom button missing and a tear at the bottom showing her stomach. _'please tell me i just tore it on something.'_ She got up from the bed,but noticed something not right. She suddenly felt an odd breeze go up her skirt. She flipped up her skirt only to see nothing there. _'where are my panties?'_ she looked around questionably and found them at the bottom of the bed. "strange." she bent down to get her panties and put them on.When she turned around she had seen the carving he left her. Her eyes widened in horror and repeated the message over and over in her head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She jumped in surprise "who is it?" "who do you think it is? cleaning service?" Adrien laughed. Venessa grabbed her gun and opened the door,immediately shutting it behind her. "Let's go." Venessa said quickly and started walking down the hallway. Neither of her teammates seeing the carving on the wall reading "**I'll be back for you**"

"V? Wait up!" Both of her friends said while running towards her.Venessa stopped when she reached the elevator doors and pushed the 'down' button. Both panting,the elevator doors dinged and they all entered.Venesssa on one side and Nikki and Adrien on the other. They both looked at eachother,then Adrien went to touch Venessa on the arm. As soon as she did Venessa jumped and screamed,which made Adrien and Nikki scream too. When Venessa saw that it was her friends she quickly stated "I'm sorry,I guess I'm a bit jumpy today."

When the elevator doors opened,Venessa hurriedly went out,but Nikki grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her around towards them. "V,we know what happened to you.When I was unconcious." Vennessa's eyes widened but suddenly went back to normal. "Come on V,it couldnt have been that bad,maybe a little sick,but not that bad." Adrien comforted her and gave her a big hug. "Dont worry,you got us." Nikki smiled at them. Venessa's eyes teared up._'no wonder i gave myself to that thing,i dont want them to get hurt.'_ Venessa got out of the hug and smiled at them both."Yep, I do."

"So,what's the plan?" Nikki put her hands together. "Well,we're still going to the police station.Which by now is only 2 blocks away." Venessa looked around for something.She went behind the hotel register."Aha! found it." She held up a map of the city. "Okay,we're not taking any shortcuts or going into alleyways,we're just going to walk in the middle of the street." Adrien looked quizically at her."But wont we be seen?" "Well,more like the other way around.We'll be out in the open,so we can see them better and have a better shot." "Oh." said Nikki figuring it out. "Okay,now we also need food." Venessa followed the road and pointed to a store next to the police station. "I'm sure we can stack up for food there." And with that,Venessa rolled up the map,all took out their guns,and headed for the door.

"Man,I dont think zombies are morning people." Nikki said looking around the streets,gun held to her chest. "Yeah,there's nothing out here." Adrien agreeing. Venessa frowned."Dont be fooled. They could be anywhere." She suddenly turned around and shot straight through the head of a dog. "V,why did you do that?" Nikki looked shocked at her friend. "It could have been an undead one. Then WE would have been undead." With that,she turned around and started walking. "Hey look there's the store!" Adrien said pointing to a grocery store with it's lights still on. They all quickly ran inside for some supplies.

"Hey,still be cautious both of you." Venessa said worringly. Nikki handed her a bag she got from the cash register. "Alright,Alright.You get the drinks and something for us to eat when we get to the police station.Me and Adrien are going to get snacks" Venessa nodded and went over to the drinks. She looked at all of the caffeine expiration dates and found almost all of them to be flat. She turned around from the drinks to yell,"Guys,looks like all we'll be drinking is water." She turned around to get the water when she saw him in the reflection behind her.

All Nikki and Adrien could hear were Venessa's screams. They quickly went to check it out,only to find Venessa with a bottle in her hand,swinging at nothing but air. Adrien hurriedly went over to her and grabbed the bottle."Hey relax V,nobody is here except us okay? I just checked around the whole store and nothing." Venessa looked at Adrien,then to Nikki who nodded in agreement. "Sorry I thought I saw...something." And continued bagging the bottles of water. When they saw that Venessa calmed down,they went back over to their aisles.Venessa,after finishing the drinks,she bagged some instant ramen and with that,her bag was full. "Guys,my bag is full,we ready to go?" "Yeah ours too,let's go." They left the store in a hurry to get to the police station.

When they entered,all they could see were papers everywhere on the floor. Nikki went around a corner and poked her head around to the rest of the team. "Hey,theres an office back here with a microwave and mini fridge." With that said,Adrien and Venessa quickly followed. "I got chicken flavored." Venessa said holding up the instant ramen packages. She threw one to each of them. "Who's going to go first?" "Well we'll do it in alphabetical order by name:Adrien,Nikki,then me. Sound good?" The girls both nodded and Adrien quickly fixed her ramen. After Nikkis was done,Venessa grabbed her ramen but instantly stopped and grabbed her gun. "I just heard a noise from upstairs." "Alright I'll go check it out-" No,no,no.I'll do it." Venessa smiled at Adrien. "Could you just fix my ramen for me? I'll be back in a second." "O.k." Adrien said slowly to her. Venessa grabbed her gun and went out the door and shut it behind her. _'sorry girls,but after what i did to save you both,theres nothing thats going to harm you two.'_

Venessa went ahead and checked all of the rooms on the bottom floor,and found nothing. "Okay,now for the upstairs."She looked up at the top floor from the bottom of the stairs and sighed. _'calm down,it was probobly nothing.'_ With that thought,she quietly went up the stairs. Reaching the top,she opened the first door she came to. Nothing but a messy desk and "Oh a gun." She went towards the desk to get it,but what she saw behind the desk made her back up and hit the wall.Venessa covered her mouth quickly to try not to throw up. After she calmed down,she eased her way to the gun. She picked it up,seeing that it still had a full clip,she stashed it in the back of her skirt. _'i gotta see what happened to him.atleast i think its a him.'_ Venessa carefully looked over the desk to see a man in a police chief's suit,laying face down,but his body was in half. "Wait,if he was attacked,then why isnt their any bite marks on him?" She suddenly gasped and ran out of the office as fast as she could. _'it couldnt have been.'_Venessa went in all of the rooms,only finding more dead bodies,a shotgun,some ammo,and a few dead dogs. When she was at the end of the hallway,she decided to call it quits and head back.

"Man,what's taking her so long? I already finished my ramen." Nikki said pleasingly patting her belly. "Well she better hurry before her food gets cold." said Adrien still finishing up on her last bites. Just then the door slammed open to reveal a very surprised looking Venessa "Guys! I found a bunch of guns and ammo..but." Adrien almost spit out her ramen from the scare,but Nikki looked at Venessa pestering her to go on. "But there are a lot of dead bodies up there." This made Adrien look also. Venessa shut the door,locking it,and Adrien handed her her ramen.

After Venessa finished, she went over to the weapons and started filling up their guns with ammo. "Uh V, why are you doing that?" Nikki asked in confusion. "You never know,we might need them in any given moment." Just then her head shot up. "Oh shit." "What? what is it?" "You know how I said there were dead bodies upstairs? Well,they were ripped open by something non-human." Nikki got up at this and put her hands on her hips."Soo..?" "So,what if they're infected? They'll turn into undead. We gotta shoot them before they turn...Gosh i'm so stupid!" Venessa smacked herself in the head. "V,it's okay it's not like we cant handle them-" Adrien was interrupted by Venessa "That's not what i'm worried about!" She looked at her friends and cocked the trigger on the shotgun. Venessa took a long breath. "I just dont want you two to get hurt. Not after what I did. Come on." Venessa bolted out the door. "Hey wait!" Nikki shouted to her while grabbing her gun on the way out. Adrien quickly following behind.

Venessa jogged to the staircase, then slowly walked up the steps cautiously. Back sliding against the wall while going up the steps,trying to see the room she had been in first. "Venessa! Would you hold on a minute?" Nikki said looking quite pissed. "Sorry.." Venessa smiled at her,which made Nikki smile too,and Venessa continued. Adrien came behind Nikki panting,"Gosh,you guys are quick." and followed Venessa up the stairs along with Nikki. When she reached the top,she immediately went inside the room where she found the man torn in half. Only to find a blood trail leading out the door. "What the-?" She turned around to see half of the man crawling towards her grabbing her boot. "Ah-!" She halfway screamed and blew the man's head completely off. When Nikki and Adrien ran into the room,they found Venessa breathing heavily,smoke fuming off her gun,and blood splatter everywhere. "That was close." Venessa left it at that and pardoned herself between the two.

They reached the second door,Adrien kicking it down this time,and immediately shot the 'dead' man in the head. "Well,that was easy." Nikki half turned and saw a dog at the end of the hallway.When she turned around fully to the beast,she saw the dog's skin slowly coming off of his bones. Growling at her,the dog charged. "Guys!" Nikki lifted her gun to shoot,but Venessa jumped in front of her and shot down the beast.

"Looks like the dog did the job for us." Adrien stated checking all of the rooms,finding headless bodies in each of them. "They cant be undead without a brain right?" "Yeah that's right." Venessa stated. Nikki just kept looking at her. _'why the hell did she do that? i can take care of myself. what is wrong with her?'_ "Nikki? Hello?" Adrien got infront of her. Nikki ignored Adrien's calls."Venessa,why did you do get infront of me? I could have handled it!" Venessa looked down to her. "What has gotten into you lately? Ever since that incident-" "I'm sorry." Venessa replied in a whisper. Nikki stopped to look at her to see she was crying. "I just-sniff I dont have anyone else to protect except you two. I dont really care what happens to me anymore." She looked up at Nikki and Adrien and went over to hug them. "I dont understand." Adrien replied to her. "I'll tell you later." With that said,they hugged,and headed down stairs.When Venessa reached the sixth to last step,she heard a noise outside the window at the bottom. Taking another precautious step,she heard that it sounded like loud footsteps getting louder and louder. Her eyes widened in fright.She quickly turned around and yelled,"Go back up!" Nikki and Adrien were confused. "Wha-" Just then they heard a loud crash and debree and smoke flew everywhere. They covered their eyes with their arms. When the smoke was gone, something was at the bottom of the stairs. Once Venessa could see,she looked at him in fear,and quickly shouted "Run!!!"

Nikki ran beside Adrien,Venessa closely behind them. Seeing a dead end ahead,they stopped quickly.Venessa was in such fear,she had dropped her gun beside the first room. Nemesis slowly walked up the steps,licking his teeth in want."He found me,no not again..." At this point Venessa was shivering,remembering what had happened the other night. Nikki put a hand on her back. "V, what's wrong?" Adrien freaking out,"It's that thing again?! How did he find us?" Nikki put up her gun also,both aiming for the creature."He followed me." They both looked to the right to see Venessa propping up against the wall. "What do you mean he followed you? How-" Nikki was interrupted by the sound of the creature yelling as he reached the top,finding two girls aiming guns at him,and her. "Stay back!" Adrien shouted at him. He just smiled at took a step forward. When he took another step,Nikki fired,followed by Adrien.Both had hit him in the chest. Screaming,he fell to his knees,and collapsed on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Nikki held down her gun. "I dont know." Adrien cautiously stepped forward,still aiming at the creature on the ground. When she reached him,he had a little blood surrounding his form. Venessa looked up from the floor to see Adrien nearing Nemesis. "Dont!" Adrien turned around,gun down at her side,and looked curiously at her. "What? he's dead I dont think he'll be getting up any time soo-" He grabbed Adrien's leg and looked up at her. Adrien's eyes went wide and picked up her gun to shoot him again,but when she did, he pulled her leg towards him making her fall and her gun slid down the hall. "Adrien!" Both of the girls yelled to their friend. "Get him off me!" Adrien shouted looking up at the fiend.

Nemesis grabbed Adrien's throat with his other hand and let go of her ankle. He smelled of her and quickly frowned, "Hey!" He looked up at the barrel of a gun. "Fuck you." Nikki shot him in the throat,throwing him backwards and off of Adrien. Venessa helped her up and made Nikki and Adrien back away quickly. "Ugh! He smelled me!" Adrien rubbed off her shirt. They heard him growl,he brought up his head and with inhuman speed,stood up and headed toward Nikki. Nikki looking terrified,shot him continuously in the stomach until her gun was empty,he just kept on walking.Backed up against a wall,the creature punched her in the gut,knocking the breath out of her,making her pass out and fall to the floor. "Nikki!" Venessa yelled at her lying form. Nemesis' tentacle slowly came out of his back,ready to strike the unconcious form. "No!" He looked back at the woman who had finally spoken to him. He smiled,tongue exiting his mouth and started licking his teeth like before. "Don't you dare hurt them!" Adrien looked at her,having her gun aiming towards him. "V,what are you doing?" "Go get Nikki." Nikki was slowly waking up and saw Adrien and Venessa fighting with the monster just looking at the two. As if waiting for them to be done. "Just go dammit!" Adrien looked at her. "He wont harm you,just go get Nikki." Adrien lowered her gun slowly and looked back at the monster looking at Venessa hungrily.

Adrien ran around the monster to help Nikki up,"What's going on?" Nikki said sleepingly,slowly recovering from the blow to the stomach. They both looked at Venessa slowly backing up against the wall with the creature walking over to her. Tentacles waving like crazy out of his back,charged at Venessa,pinning her arms to her side. Whimpering slightly from the pain,she looked up at him, knowing what was going to happen next. "V!" They both screamed. Nemesis turned around,looking at them angrily,while Venessa looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I made a deal. I cant take it back." She smiled at them and mouthed the words 'look for me' and winced in pain from the tentacles tightening on her wrists. He turned around from the two and started licking her neck. "Oh god no.." Nikki whispered tearfully. Adrien got Nikki to her feet. Adrien brought up her gun up to aim directly for his head.Feeling their presence behind him, he quickly turned around. Holding Venessa in front of them with one of his tentacles wrapped around her waist and a hand on her neck.

They didnt know what to do. "You mean to tell me,that you made a deal with this thing?" Nemesis stared at Nikki angrily. "When did you do this?" Adrien asked with tears pouring down from her eyes. Venessa looked away from them,"Last night.." They both gaped at her. Nemesis lowered his hand down to her arm and tightened it,growing impatient. "I told you I cant take it back." "Like hell you cant!!" Adrien raised her gun to aim for his head. The creature acted quickly and one of his tentacles reached out and threw them across the hall,knocking them out. "No! You said you wouldnt hurt them! Let me go!" Nikki opened her eyes to see the creature throwing Venessa over his shoulder,and running through the wall landing on the ground and headed south. Then Nikki toppled over unconcious.

"Put me down! The deal's off!" Nemesis just kept on walking,letting one of his tentacles rub her legs and worked up. "Eep!" He chuckeld at her. "It's not funny you pervert!" He laughed more._'the night before he was a monster to me.now he's laughing?is he becoming more human?'_ She looked to her side to see his tentaclces. She looked oddly at them,then remembered what those things did to her the night before. She suddenly shot up. Seeing one holding her,she started massaging the bottom of it. He stopped laughing,and started to moan slightly. She pressed down on the tentacle with her thumb and did circles,making him stop and moan louder. Then she felt the tentacle that was holding her start to go up her skirt. She gasped and pinched it,which made Nemesis jolt and Venessa jump. He picked her up with his tentacle,dropped her into his arms,and mockingly shook a finger at her. When he started walking,she frowned up at him. _'great.now its hopeless.im going to lose my virginity to a creature with a sense of humor.' _

"Ugh,my head." Adrien said groggily grabbing her head. Nikki held her shoulder in pain,"Do you remember anything?" They both suddenly looked at one another. "V!" Nikki looked beside her to see a gaping hole about 7 feet wide in the used to be wall. Nikki looked down,gathering her memory. "She said look for me.." "Do you remember where they were headed?" Nikki squinted her eyes a little. "Yeah south." After hearing that,Adrien got up and tried to keep her balance. Soon as she did,she took Nikki's hand and halped her to her feet. Adrien went around the gaping hole,grabbed Venessa's gun,and looked back at Nikki. "Well? Come on!!" With that,Nikki followed beside her,in search for their friend.

"Where are we going?" He didnt answer. "Look I know you cant talk well but can you give me a hint!?" He looked down at her and smirked. He put his hand up and pointed at the Raccoon hospital. She looked up at him confused. Once they were in front of the doors,Nemesis threw Venessa back over his shoulder and pushed the door open."What am I a throw cover?". They went into an elevator which lead to an underground science room. Nemesis went down a hall and into a room,which looked to be a little run down from the machines torn up. He picked Venesssa up again and sat her on the hospital bed. "Why are we here?" He frowned a bit and took a manilla folder laying on one of the machines and handed it to her. Venessa just stared at it. Nemesis grunted,meaning to take the folder. She took the folder and opened it to see a man in his early twenties. "Matt Williams..NEM program." She took a double take again at the picture._'he is cute..wait a minute.'_ Venessa looked at the man's eyes,then looked at the creature's. "YOU'RE Matt Williams?" He nodded his head.

They both headed outside,guns held in hand,following the creature's trail. "Where would he take her?" Adrien asked dumbfoundedly. "Well,we have three choices:a hospital,an ammo store,or an apartment." "I'd say the apartment first." Nikki looked at her oddly. "Why there?" Adrien stared at her and put her hands on her hips. "What do you think?" Then Nikki went wide eyed. "Hurry! Let's go!" And went into the apartment complex.

Nemesis grabbed the folder from her hand and tossed it aside. "Hey I wa-" She stopped to look at him nearing her with a smirk plastered on his features. "Oh...uh.."She scooted back on the bed and hit her head on the overhead lamp. "Ouch!" Venessa grabbed her head and Nemesis just chuckled,put his hand down on the bed and leaned into her. With his other hand,he touched her head gently,and ran his hand down all the way to her shirt. Venessa blushed madly.Nemesis pushed her flat on the bed and covered over her,unbuttoning her shirt.

"Ugh! She's not here!" Adrien shouted while running out of the complex. "Come on let's try the hospital." Once they had opened the doors to the hospital,all they could see around them were blood splatters on the wall and floor with papers scattered. "Hey there's an elevator down the hall." Nikki looked at Adrien oddly. "Why would there be an elevator in here? It's a one story building." "Maybe it's got a basement or something. I bet that's where he took her." Running down the hallway,glancing at the rooms,only to see them all demolished. "Please let V be down here." And they both quickly ran to the elevator.

Nikki and Adrien quickly entered the elevator. With a barely audible 'ding' Nikki had pushed the down button on the elevator, both awaiting for it to stop. "You think she's okay?" "I dont know," Nikki stated worriedly, "But I'm pretty sure she's not doing too good with that thing with her." While both of the two thinking of their friend, a violent wobble shook the shaft of the elevator. "Oh shit! We gotta get off this thing!" Violently hitting the open button, Nikki and Adrien sprinted out the elevator, barely making it out before the elevator cords gave way and plummeted down the dark hole. "That was close." Adrien replied breatingly. "Come on, we gotta find Venessa."

"Please, dont." Venessa replied vaguely. Nemesis looked down at her with a disapproved look, and ejected his long tongue to her face. But this time, slowly licking her neck and the now recent tears spilling down her face. After he licked her, he put a gigantic hand to 'cup' her chin and made her look at him. Venessa noticed something strange happening to him. _'is he changing?'_ A few more seconds of staring at eachother, Venessa could see his skin becoming a more lively color. Nemesis soon feeling more alive, developed a devilish grin to her. Nemesis opened his mouth to attempt a kiss, when Nemesis shot up and growled menacingly.

Adrien, gun held to her chest, walked stealthily alongside Nikki, desperately trying to find their friend in the maze-like halls of the hospital. "V? You down here?" The sound of her voice echoing down the halls made an eerie feeling crawl up in her. All of a sudden, an ear piercing yell came from farther down the hall around the corner. The sound was horrble, Nikki and Adrien holding their ears from the yell bringing pain to their ears. "What is this?!" Nikki almost yelled. The sound stopped. "I dont know, but It came from around that corner." With their guns prepared, Nikki and Adrien quickly paced theirselves down until they reached the corner. Slowly facing the other hallway, they stopped and stared wide eyed at the horrific site before them.

Venessa looked up at him shocked at how quickly he changed after hearing the faint crash farther down the hospital. He looked back down at her, his eyes showing malice and anger. It took her a few seconds to realize he had left and go out into the hallway. Before she had time to question his actions, she had to cover her ears over the blood curdling scream heard from the creature soon changing into human. _'that had to have been Nikki and Adrien. Why did he yell so loud?'_ Her question was soon answered as she heard the sounds of moans and scraping from the hallway behind Nemesis, creeping up to their master.

"Oh my god.." Nikki and Adrien stated slowly out loud at what they saw. The undead creatures slowly waddled to where their leader was pointing; at them. Out of reflex, both held their guns high, clearing a shot straight through the skull of anything getting close to them. "There's too many. We don't have enough bullets." Adrien whispered to her comrade. "I know, but we gotta make it count. When we run out we'll beat their fucking heads off!" With that, both started firing at the clueless but careless undead.

Venessa's heart began to irradicate. _'it's them. they're here!!'_ But Venessa seemed to lose her happiness when she saw the creatures headed toward the end of the hallway, obviously where Nikki and Adrien were. A few moments after and continuous gunshots were heard. Little droplets of quagulated blood hitting the ground and Nemesis. What scared her the most was the growing smile forming on Nemesis' face. As quickly as the gunshots were heard, they suddenly stopped.

"Damn it! I'm out!" Nikki looked at Adrien, shooting at two more before hitting her gun against her palm. "Mine's jammed!" "We'll just have to compromise." Nikki held up her hands and furiously balled them into fists. Adrien reached to her back pocket, dusty and a little torn, and clutched her battleknife in her hand, oddly still in tact. Nemesis, looking as if he was enjoying the sight, started to laugh. With another load roar, the creatures seemed to move faster, and threw themselves at the two.Dodging and punching, fighting for their lives, Nikki and Adrien fought with all their strength. With Adrien moving quickly and cutting, slicing through the soft skinned creatures, while Adrien snapping limbs and kicking the monsters away. No matter how many they took down, they seemed to be multiplying before their eyes. "They won't - stop - coming!" Nikki said between hits. " I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Adrien replied quickly, slicing through throats of their enemies. Back to back, their space seemed to close, and were completely surrounded. As soon as Nikki was about to throw a punch, out of the corner of their eyes, Nemesis stepped forward to them. The creatures stopped, Nikki and Adrien seeing the look on Nemesis' face, popping his knuckles and kept that manical grin on his face. Wide eyed, the two looked at him in disbelief. "He's going to kill us." As soon as those words escaped Adrien's mouth, a blur of white and blonde shoved the side of the monster.

_'i have to do something.' _But her body wouldnt move as fast as her mind would. All she could do was stare at him, and hear the sounds of the creatures falling to the floor, and Nikki and Adrien's cries of rage in battle. Venessa finally seemed to be able to move her legs. She slowly slid off the hospital bed and onto the cold ground. As soon as she had stepped down, Nemesis glanced at her and smirked. He immediately turned back and all of the sounds from the hallway ceased to exist. When Nemesis started to step forward, her instincts to protect her friends kicked in immediately. At that moment, she didnt care if he was the monster of her nightmares, almost twice her size, and could break her in two. With determination and worry at the same time for her comrades, she charged at Nemesis with every amount of energy she had left.

Nemesis grunted and barely hit his shoulder on the wall opposite of the hospital room, but also lost his balance and threw him off guard. He glared down only to see Venessa holding her shoulder in pain from the charge, and had a look of fear/bravery in her eyes. He changed his glare to that of confusion for only a second, before grabbing her and pushing her against him. Struggling and trying to break free, Venesssa wouldnt give up fighting. "V!!" Nikki and Adrien both screamed to the first sight of their comrade. Venessa stopped and looked to her friends; Nemesis took this as an advantage and pinned her arms behind her with one hand; while his other holding her chin. Nemesis stepped forward with Venessa a few more feet in front of her friends. Nikki was fighting off the creatures, but was caught off guard and was grabbed and held down. "Nikki! Let her go!" Adrien went in for a strike, but one of the creatures hit her back, making her lose her knife in the undead crowd. Being held down by the beings; they were forced to watch what Nemesis was going to do next.

"Get off!" Nikki was yelling at them, then turned to Nemesis, "What the hell do you want with her you ugly fuck?!" Nemesis looked at her and was silent for a moment. He let go of Venessa's chin and with one wave of his hand, the creatures started to punch,twist, and scrape the girls. Nemesis started laughing, unaware of Venessa's actions. He felt a wet substance on his hand holding Venessa's chin. He went to look down only to see Venessa crying. Nemesis was taken aback by her feelings, but Venessa was planning on it.

Venessa looked up to see her friends being beat. Her eyes held fear and rage, unbound, she needed to stop this. With one swift kick, Venessa hit his knee, making Nemesis let go of her chin, but still had a pretty firm grip on her arms. Even in pain, she twisted around and jumped up and kicked him again in the stomach. Fully free of her arms, she uncontrollably started punching and kicking at him, pushing Nemesis back. The creatures abruptly stopped from no contact with their masters and just stood still. Adrien and Nikki quickly regained stamina and looked at their friend in astonishment.

"Leave my friends alone!" Venessa screamed at him, "They're the only thing I have left!" She couldnt control herself, crying and punching, was unaware of the tentacle coming straight for her. "V-" Adrien was stopped as the creatues started attacking again, as if awakening and gaining strength from it. The tentacle grabbed Venessa's waist, and out of reflex, threw her into the hospital room against the wall. Losing her breath, she barely had time to recover when Nemesis stormed in and pushed himself against her. His anger grew, tentacles lashing out from his back, swaying to and fro in the room. What Venessa noticed then,was flesh slowly growing on his lips, his teeth were shrinking to a smaller but still sharp size. Nemesis suddenly grabbed her throat with his still gigantic hand and slid her up the wall to his height. "You're mine..." He said to her possessively, and dominately smashed his new formed lips against hers.

Barely being able to defend themselves from exhaustion,Nikki and Adrien were desperately fighting the creatures. "We're never going to kill them all." Nikki said panting, "We might as well give up." Adrien silently agreed with her and put her bloodied fists down. Nikki following suit, awaited their painful but quick death. Just as the creatures started to advance upon them, the sound of guns rapidly echoing through the halls, obliterating any sign of undead 'life'.

Nemesis ended the kiss, leaving Venessa breathing hard and blushing. His still long tongue rubbing against her cheek, Venessa trying despeately to move, but one muscle movement from her sent pain up her spine and out through her arms and legs. "Just get it over with, I dont care anymore.." Venessa looked up at him with pain filled eyes, "but dont you dare hurt them-" "Done." Venessa's eyes widened at his new voice, now forever going to echo in her mind. As soon as he started to kiss her again, his eyes widened in surprise. He went to turn around but was suddenly shot in the back. Venessa let out a surprised shriek. Nemesis slid slowly down, bringing Venessa with him. Now on his knees but Venessa on her feet, he grabbed her shirt and pulled to where the side of her face met his mouth. He whispered in her ear, "I'll be back..." And suddenly fainted to the ground.

Venessa looked up to her savior, which happened to be the backup they were waiting for for about 4 days. "Are you allright?" He suddenly asked her. She couldnt answer, only one question came to mind, "Where are they?"

The stern-yet-calm man sent her to her friends who were being medicated and bandaged by the medic team. Nikki looked up to see Venessa tearing up and smiling. Nikki nudged Adrien who was getting her leg bandaged looked up also. "Nikki! Adrien!" "Venessa!" She ran up to her two friends and almost strangled them from hugging so hard. "Ow.OW !" Venessa quickly let go and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry." "I guess it's finally over." Adrien said to her friends. "Yeah. With that head zombie thing none of the others can live." "I cant believe you just said that." Adrien looked over at Nikki and shook her head. "What? They are!" Nikki and Adrien started to laugh and Venessa chuckled along with them. Venessa turned her head and noticed the Umbrella corp. men were standing uncomfortably close to the hospital door which she had just come out of. She shook her head violently._ 'what could that mean? there's nothing wrong with that. it's really over.'_ Venessa sat down beside her friends, awaiting to be bandaged and medicated.

The head captain stood over Nemesis' form and frowned. "He's changed." The colonel stepped beside him, looking down as well. "Correction: he's changing." The captain sighed "It's only a matter of time now. Let's bring the body back to headquarters for analysis."


End file.
